


What We Were Before (Probably Falling Stars)

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcool abuse, Angst, Before book, Canon Divergence, Charter Death, F/M, Mention of the second quarter quell, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che possa lo fortuna essere sempre a mio favore, miss Trinket"<br/>Haymitch ed Effie, dal loro primo incontro all'evento che li cambierà per sempre. E una storia d'amore non convenzionale.</p><p>[Happy birthday, my dear friends <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Were Before (Probably Falling Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima parte del regalo di compleanno del mio infinito, del mio tutto e non riesco a dire quanto le sono grata per il nostro piccolo infinito.  
> Okay? <3

La prima volta che Effie e Haymitch stabilirono un contatto, anche se nessuno dei due ne venne mai a conoscenza, fu durante la seconda edizione della memoria.  
La giovane aveva ormai raggiunto l’età per scegliere su quale tributo avrebbe puntato e così aveva guardato le interviste insieme ai suoi genitori, senza però trovare nessuno di davvero speciale nei primi distretti. Perse ormai le speranze, non si aspettava certo di essere colpita dal tributo maschile del distretto 12, un giovane Haymitch Abernathy con i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi ammalianti. Ma Effie non aveva solo puntato sulla sua vittoria: era diventata il suo sponsor maggiore. Non aveva perso un secondo di vista quel ragazzo, durante i giochi; lo aveva sorvegliato e si era occupata di fornirgli quello che gli serviva per sopravvivere, semplicemente perché si era invaghita di lui. E la sua gioia più grande fu quando vinse.  
Essendo una delle famiglie più in vista di Capitol City, anche i Trinket erano stati invitati all’annuale festa nella villa del presidente: un grande ballo in maschera. Effie si era vestita di tutto punto perché sperava di incontrare il vincitore, scoccandorgli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e sperare che lo avrebbe rivisto presto; invece, tutti i suoi progetti andarono in fumo: Haymitch era già ubriaco, con una ragazza che ridacchiava avvinghiata a lui e lo baciava davanti a tutti.  
Lei era corsa fuori piangendo, che speranze si era fatta? Voleva solo dimenticarlo, quel ragazzo. O almeno così credeva.

 

~

  
La seconda volta che si incontrarono, fu esattamente cinque anni dopo. Per qualche motivo, Coriolanus Snow aveva deciso di organizzare una cena da almeno trenta portate per i vincitori degli Hunger Games in cui sarebbero stati invitati i maggiori sponsor di tutte le edizioni tra cui la famiglia Trinket. Effie aveva indossato una grande parrucca blu per l’occasione, decorata dalle piccole rose bianche che il presidente portava appuntate sul bavero della giacca fin dalla sua elezione, e un vestito da principessa con stampate delle oche enormi.  
Quella volta, era finalmente riuscita a sedersi davanti a Haymitch che sembrava ubriaco fin da quando si era accomodato al tavolo. Sembrava più trasandato, con i capelli lunghi e gli occhi stanchi che neanche i suoi preparatori erano riusciti a levare. Il ragazzo di appena ventuno anni che le stava davanti non sembrava più il vincitore pieno di sé della cinquantesima edizione dei giochi, per un occhio attento sembrava aver perso le speranze. E la ragazza di cinque anni prima, con i capelli castani intrecciati sulla nuca e gli occhi pieni di amore, non c’era più. Così si era rassegnata a guardarlo solo attraverso il riflesso del suo bicchiere, che continuava a riempire di un orribile liquido bianco che faceva storcere il naso a Effie anche da lontano.  
Una volta, in uno dei film che trasmettevano alla televisione, ne aveva visto uno che parlava di due innamorati che andavano in una piccola cittadina a sposarsi. Purtroppo, il giorno prima del matrimonio, il vestito da sposa era stato rubato dal negozio di abiti e così la giovane era corsa via dalla stanza che condivideva col promesso sposo, mentre lui la inseguiva per tutti i giardini. Alla fine, lei si era fermata sotto una grande quercia e lui l’aveva stretta a sé, dicendole che fino a che sarebbero stati insieme sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Appena prima la fine della cena, sorride ad Haymitch, ma lui come al solito non la guardaònemmeno. Non aveva detto che doveva dimenticarsi di lui?

 

~

 

La terza volta in cui si videro, fu pochi mesi dopo la famosa cena. Il mentore di Haymitch, un vecchio uomo magro e deperito di nome Josh, era morto e cosi toccava al ragazzo fare da mentore per la prima volta.  
Era seduto tra il pubblico, in tiro per l’occasione con completo e scarpe nere in vernice, seduto accanto a un giovanissimo Cinna. Sembrava speranzoso, dopo tanto tempo; aveva una fiaschetta nella giacca e il suo solito aspetto trasandato, ma vedeva un luccichio nei suoi occhi che le rallegrava il cuore. Quell’anno, il tributo maschio del dodici sembrava forte, un ragazzone di nome Tobias che aveva solo diciassette anni ma che sarebbe già stato pronto per entrare in miniera. Durante l’intervista sorrise ammiccando per tutto il tempo e sembrava star simpatico a Haymitch, che ridacchiava bevendo dalla fiaschetta. Effie era sicura che avrebbe scommesso su di lui.  
Il giorno stesso dei giochi, era stata mandata nella grande sala in cui si riunivano la maggioranza degli sponsor che i mentori avrebbero potuto contattare. Lei si era seduta su uno dei divanetti, osservando come il ragazzo del dodici riuscisse miracolosamente a salvarsi dalla Cornucopia, uccidendo subito metà dei favoriti. Avrebbe potuto vincere? Se lo era domandato tante volte e l’unica risposta che riusciva a darsi era Sì. In cuor suo sapeva che Haymitch teneva per qualche motivo a lui e lei si sarebbe impegnata per aiutarlo. Prima che se ne accorgesse, una freccia si conficcò nella gamba di Tobias, facendolo rotolare dalla montagnola, e il suo mentore entrò di corsa nella stanza, la mano ancora stretta attorno al bicchiere di liquore. Senza dargli il tempo di parlare, tirò fuori le banconote dalla borsetta.  
“Mi voglio occupare io di lui, Abernathy” Lui si voltò a guardarla, sembrò quasi riconoscerla. Ma probabilmente non si ricordava di lei, le ultime volte che si erano incontrati era o con una donna o con una bottiglia. Ma poi gli spuntò un sorriso sul viso mentre appoggiava i soldi sul tavolo. “Prendili”  
“Sono onorato che tu voglia aiutare Tobias, signorina Trinket. E la ringrazio per aver scommesso su di lui” Le rivolse uno sguardo, prima di prendere un ultimo sorso dal suo bicchiere e correre via. Sperò che si ricordasse di lei, almeno stavolta.

-

  
Passarono alcuni giorni ed Effie non perse un istante degli Hunger Games, esclusi i pochi secondi per dare ad Haymitch i soldi che servivano per salvare il suo tributo, il loro tributo. E quando passarono poco più di otto giorni, Tobias uccise la ragazza del quattro; a quel punto, gli unici tributi in vita erano lui e un ragazzo proveniente dal due, anche se per il momento si trovavano in zone diverse.  
La porta della stanza si aprì per farla entrare, il viso stanco e sorridente. Ormai era praticamente tutto deciso. “Sono sicura che vincerà, è un bravo combattente”  
“Hai scommesso già da tempo che sarebbe stato l’ultimo a rimanere vivo, quindi è ovvio che tu dica questo” Stavolta il bicchiere era pieno di un liquore ambrato e lui sembrava più stanco del solito. O più preoccupato. Avrebbe solo voluto rassicurarlo.  
“Ho fiducia in Tobias, non solo perché ho scommesso su di lui; voglio che vinca perché so che tu tieni a lui come tenevi alla ragazza che baciavi alla festa di Snow l’hanno che hai vinto gli Hunger Games. Non so che fine abbia fatto, ma alla cena dell’anno scorso sembravi un fantasma che ha perso la sua strada” Quasi subito si pentì delle sue parole, sembrando una capitolina qualunque che si divertiva a fare gossip.  
A quel punto sembrava arrabbiato, ma prese comunque i soldi che Effie aveva poggiato sul tavolo. “Lei era la mia fidanzata e Snow l’ha uccisa quando mi sono rifiutato di essere uno degli schiavetti sessuali di Capitol City, Tobias è suo fratello. Ora che sei contenta, signorina Trinkett?”  
Uscì ancora prima di darle modo di rispondere, mentre lei guardava il ragazzo ricevere un paracadute con della zuppa calda e pezzettini di carne. Aveva avuto appena il tempo di finire la cena che gli strateghi avevano spinto lui e Simon, il ragazzo del due; Tobias aveva in mano i suoi coltelli e l’altro ragazzo una lancia. In fondo, sarebbe stato un combattimento equo. Effie non riuscì a guardare, così chiuse gli occhi e aspettò il colpo di cannone; appena lo sentì si voltò e vide il tributo del distretto due impalare con una lancia il suo tributo, che esalò l’ultimo respiro.  
Le lacrime corsero lungo le sue guancie e lei riuscì solo a scrivere Mi dispiace su un bigliettino, prima di correre fuori dalla stanza. Non sarebbe riuscita mai più a guardare Haymitch in faccia.

~

  
Si rividero, purtroppo, nei successivi Hunger Games. Lei non lo guardava, lui beveva e basta dimenticandosi dei suoi tributi; quell’anno, però, i ragazzi del dodicesimo erano poco più che bambini ed era troppo per lei.  
Dopo aver visto la battaglia della Cornucopia e i due piccoli tributi correre via disorientati, Effie non poteva più resistere e si era diretta verso il luogo in cui era convinta che avrebbe trovato Haymitch: il bar. Ovviamente i suoi sospetti si erano rivelati reali quando lo aveva trovato seduto al bancone, che rideva come un pazzo facendo sentire il suono della sua voce in ogni angolo del locale deserto con una bottiglia del liquore bianco che aveva durante la cena di sei anni prima: lo riconosceva dal fetore nauseabondo. Disgustata gli aveva preso la bottiglia dalle mani e l’aveva gettata a terra, prima di dargli uno schiaffo. “Hai sofferto per Tobias e lo capisco, perché anche io volevo che vincesse per non farti ricadere in questo stato. Ma è successo e io voglio che uno dei tuoi tributi, almeno quest’anno, vinca. E scommetterò su di loro”  
“Che possa lo fortuna essere sempre a mio favore, miss Trinket. Non riuscirò a sopportare questa tiritera ogni anno in cui mi trascineranno qui, perché di quei ragazzini non mi importa niente, e non gli farò da mentore. Tanto nel giacimento morirebbero comunque entro un paio di anni” Prese un’altra bottiglia di liquore, di una tonalità molto più scura di quello di prima, e la bevve tutta in un solo sorso.  
Sarebbe solo voluta correre via, rifugiarsi nella casa dei suoi genitori e non guardare i giochi. Li aveva odiati fin dalla prima volta in cui i suoi genitori glieli avevano fatti guardare in tv, credendola abbastanza grande da poter visionare i dolori che Capitol City infliggeva alla gente dei distretti più buoni solo per ricordare la sconfitta della ribellione, e del distretto tredici durante il periodo dei giorni bui. Senza un motivo, in realtà, perché gli abitanti se lo ricordavano sempre quando i figli erano abbastanza grandi per poter andare a morire nelle miniere o per cadere giù da un melo durante il raccolto annuale. Ed Effie era costretta ad andarci ogni anno per offrire ai mentori la ricchezza immensa della sua famiglia, per regalare della minestra o un pezzo di pane ai cereali a un tributo che sarebbe potuto morire in un battito di ciglia.  
Ma a volte si affezionava a uno di loro, come era successo l’anno precedente e ancora una volta in quest’edizione, e l’unica cosa che voleva era non farli morire. Sapeva che serviva qualcuno al fianco di Haymitch, che si sarebbe occupato dei tributi quando lui era troppo ubriaco o perso in pensieri malinconici rivolti alla donna del loro primo incontro, un altro mentore.  
Spinta da un moto di coraggio, gli aveva dato una sistemata ai capelli e alla camicia per poi infilargli in mano un paio di banconote. “Manda loro dell’acqua e del cibo. Non sanno cacciare ma li terrai in vita, li terremo in vita, e forse uno di loro uscirà vivo dall’arena. Oggi sarà un grande, grande, grande giorno, Haymitch Abernathy”  
“Da quando sei così piena di energia?” Si era alzato, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di liquore, e dirigendosi fuori dal locale con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra senza darle il tempo di rispondere.  
E quel sorriso le aveva fatto venire in mente una bella, bellissima idea.


End file.
